Me on the Big Screen?
by ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe
Summary: Scorpia stikes again and Mrs. Jones is forced to act. Alex never went to America to live with the Pleasures! R&R! T cause i'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings to the many great readers of the Alex Rider Fanfiction. This is my very first Alex Rider Fanfiction EVER! This is a Watching the Movie fic. It includes the brooklands school kids, K-unit, The MI6 heads, Smithers, and Sabina. SCORPIA RISING HAPPENED BUT ALEX DIDN'T GO TO LIVE WITH THE PLEASURES IN AMERICA. JACK IS DEAD AND ALEX LIVES IN AN APARTMEN/FLAT INSIDE OF MI6 HEADQUARTERS.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! #$%^&*(&))*%$#$^%**! #%#%^&^)+=^&*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter**

**The **

**First**

**[Third Person Pov]**

It was on oddly sunny, cloudless day in London. The children of Brooklands School were getting antsy and longed so badly to flee from school and go play in the parks, to enjoy the rare nice weather. Although the weather was not the only rare occurrence that happened on that fine Thursday; Alex rider was in attendance that very day. He looked extremely depressed and knackered, quite gloomy, and frankly his best and only friend, Tom Harris was worried. As usual, the entire school, including the facility, was curious about Alex Rider. Rumors were flying like dragonflies, too fast for anyone to truly understand.

* * *

Today was also a very unusual day for the Heads of MI6. They were about to put into a plan that had never even been pondered before. The first step was to activate the security cameras they had asked an agent to strategically place around the perimeter of Brooklands School; the school Alex rider was currently attending. **Check. **The second step was to collect the required people. K-unit: Wolf (James san Luca) -**check. **Snake (Eric Stewart) - **check. **Eagle (Ruffis Maverick) - **check. **Fox- x.-(Agent Ben Daniels) - **check**. Sabina Pleasure- **check. **Agent Smithers- head of MI6 Technology- **check. **Agent Smithers was especially important seeing as he was responsible for an essential component of their plan. The very last step was to send an advance message to Brooklands to warn them of their impending arrival. And that was up to Mrs. Jones.

* * *

"_Hello" answered the Headmaster of Brooklands._

"_Yes, Mr. Donelson, this is Mrs. Jones. I work for the Royal and general bank. We will arrive shortly at your school. This is about a matter concerning one of your students. Please gather every single one of you facility and students into your auditorium. This all happens on the orders of the government. No questions asked, and all of your questions will be answered upon our arrival. Thank, we will arrive in 20 minutes. Goodbye." A Mrs. Jones on the other end of the line commanded before hanging up and leaving a rather shell-shocked Mr. Donelson no choice to comply, on the government's orders._

* * *

**The next chapter will be up shortly. I'm not sure how long this will be and I'll try to make the chapters longer. R&R. I know it's dreadfully short the next chap WILL be extra-long! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! PRETEND SABINA WENT TO ALEX'S SCHOOL IN THE ORIGINAL STORMBREAKER BOOK, OKAY! Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider. I don't own the movie either! **

Chapter

The

Second

[Alex rider Pov]

I could feel it. Something was about to happen, maybe not immediately, but soon. I was on edge, I mean who wouldn't be. I had made powerful enemies. SCORPIA, they'd killed Jack, and just a few weeks ago they'd made yet another attempt on my life. They had effectively broken the deal they'd made with MI6. I'm not completely sure of what happens after the deal is broken, but I'm sure it's something bad for me, not just SCORPIA.

All through maths class I was on the edge of my seat looking around subtly. I wouldn't let anything happen to Tom; he was one of the few people, a dwindling number that I had left.

That was when it happened.

The intercom crackled to life, as if it hadn't been used in centuries, and Mr. Donelson's shaky voice sputtered out. I inhaled.

"Would all facility and students please report to the Auditorium, immediately? This is an emergency assembly. Yes, _**all**_ facility and students. Thank you."

His voice sizzled out and our confused maths teacher instructed us all to get out of our seats and form a single file line as we headed to the auditorium. I was nervous, yet I made sure not to show a thing, I was a spy after all.

The minute our class entered we were directed to a certain section of bleachers to sit in. every single head in the school turned toward the stage as Mr. Donelson grabbed the microphone, straitened his tie, and began to speak.

"I cannot yet explain to you all exactly why we are here, all I know is that I was ordered to gather you all here and wait for a Mrs. Jones of The Royal and General Bank. Apparently Government orders. She said she would be arriving shortly. Thanks you." He then stepped off the stage as an excited roar of murmurs and whispers rose from the 900 students and facility as they gossiped to one another.

The knot Alex had developed in his stomach grew tighter as he tensed. He knew what was coming, and he had a pretty good suspicion of what MI6's promise to SCORPIA was. His train of thought was shattered as a parade of people entered the spacious room. Alex was close enough to recognize their faces.

First: Mrs. Jones. Then a group of MI6 computer specialists Alex didn't recognize, along with Smithers. The came four men Alex had worked with for a short time in the SAS. After that came Sabina Pleasure, Alex's second friend.

The computer specialists began to unload equipment on the stage. They seemed to be setting up an oversized television screen. A row of eight chairs was set up in the very front of the bleachers facing the stage. Alex saw Mrs. Jones scale the steps to the stage and grab the microphone.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Jones. I'm sure Mr. Donelson has told you as much he knows of this situation as he knows; although I must now tell you the real story. I am Mrs. Jones, really, although I work for Military Intelligence sector 6, or MI6. We are here on a matter concerning Alex Rider, would he please make his way to the front; as well as Tom Harris. Yes, thank you." Everyone gasped and looked at Alex particularly as he and Tom made their way to the stage. More whispers broke out in the room. Yet Mrs. Jones continued, "Now, I must introduce you to the rest of our guests. This is Mr. Smithers, the head of the gadgets used at MI6. This is Sabina Pleasure, Alex's good friend. You all remember her, she used to attend this school," a few wolf whistles and nods erupted from the audience. Alex glared, as did Mrs. Jones, and the wolf whistling stopped. "As I was saying, this is Wolf, fox, Snake, and Eagle. They are members of the SAS." She gestured to each person as she talked.

"Today we will be watching a documentary on the true life of Alex rider." She pointed at the jumbo screen. Several people groaned and made mocking noises.

"Why should we care about the life of a gangster addicted to drugs? He doesn't even matter." One snarky boy called out. Everyone on stage, besides Wolf, snake, and Eagle, glared at the audience.

"We at MI6 found it very important that you find out the truth about your classmate. Now keep in mind this film is all completely true, it was created from files collected about Alex Rider, right after his uncle's death. Anyone who believes this to be fake is sadly mistaken. Quite now and try to interrupt as little as possible."

The lights dimmed and the movie began with no previews.

**[Third Person Pov]**

_**Bold italics= movie dialogue**_

**Bold= describing what is happening in the movie.**

The words** ALEX RIDER OPERATION: STORMBREAKER ** on the screen**. **People began to mutter 'wasn't that a computer program?'

**Music played softly and Mr. Randolph's voice said "**_**settle down everybody. Quite please. Mobile phones off; thank you very much." **_**A mummer of voices came into focus along with the faces of students. **People poked their friends and pointed as they saw their face appear. Alex scowled and Sabina and Tom looked at him questioningly. **"**_**Okay, so what is it that makes us who are? What is it that defines us? Is it where we live? Is it our schooling? Or is it our family? Alex Rider. Family. Alex?"**_

**Alex came into view after the camera passed over Sabina. "**_**Yes sir?" Alex asked.**_

One of the students mockingly said, "Behold, _the great _Alex Rider before he turned to drugs and gangs." The rest of the student body chuckled at the boy's remark. Alex just rolled his eyes at the boy's childishness and turned back to the movie. He ignored the many other rude remarks being tossed his way and converted his face into the emotionless mask that Tom and Sabina had come to know as Alex's normal face.

"_**Have you prepared something for us?" **_**questioned Mr. Randolph as he stood in front of Alex with his pale blue shirt and red and white striped tie. The screen focused again on Alex and he replied "**_**Yes"**_

"_**Come on then." **_**Mr. Randolph nodded towards the podium.**

**Alex got up and walked past Sabina on his way to the front holding his papers in one hand. "**_**There's not much I can say about my family. I didn't know my parents; they died when I was small."**_

A few students looked around the room guilty as they knew Alex's parents had died when he was young, yet they still teased him, following the example of the friends just so that they would not be kicked out of their group of 'friends'.

"_**I live with my uncle."**_

**The engine of a motorcycle revved as the screen showed a picture of Ian Rider dressed in a black leather jacket.**

"That's his uncle…" whispered a few students. Everyone seemed confused already.

"_**He's never around so I can't tell you much about him either." **_**Said Alex's voice as Ian rider dawned his red and black motorcycle helmet.**

"_**I have a sort of housekeeper because he's always away on business." **_

Alex shivered and gripped the armrest on his chair as he remembered how she had died. "Where's your housekeeper now, Rider? Did she finally leave because she was sick of being in the middle of your gang fights?" yelled some kid. Alex didn't even let his façade slip; it wasn't that kids business to know where Jack was, even if MI6 had made it common knowledge.

"_**She's an American and her name is Jack." **_**The screen showed a picture of Jack cleaning one of Alex's cuts as he sat on a counter in the kitchen. "She's always there for me which is great because… he isn't." the screen showed some other students getting bored with Alex's speech.**

"_**My uncle," **_**Ian rider was shown on screen lighting a stick of Dynamite.** The students burst into excited chatter. To Alex the film was eerie, seeing his uncle moving and still in the world of the living.

"_**He's never going to set the world on fire because he's got a real boing job." **_**The dynamite exploded and Ian's motorcycle jumped through the explosion. **Mrs. Jones winced remembering how cold she had been to Ian the day she sent him off, and she briefly wondered if she could have changed anything by acting differently. Then she scolded herself for being so foolish, what's done was done and it didn't matter.

**Ian's motorcycle swerved out of the complex and a computerized voice yelled INTURDER ALERT INTURDER ALERT. Alarms were sounding everywhere and a few black motorcycles with riders dressed in black followed Ian. **Excited murmurs rose in the crowd, even the teachers were gossiping. "Do you think Ian was in a gang too? Maybe when he died Alex found out about it and decided to follow in his uncles footsteps!" suggested one girl, quite loudly, to her friend. "Totally!" replied the other girl. Three of the K-unit members were sending Alex wired looks as if they were just bursting to question him.

"_**His work means a lot to him but, uh… he never talks about it." **_**The black motorcycles were chasing Ian down a road as he dodged cars. **

"_**So where's your uncle now?" **_

"_**He mentioned something about a conference in Cornwall. Life in the slow lane."**_

"Hardly!" muttered Eagle to wolf and snake.

**The noise of the bikes grew as they closed Ian between then all and began bumping into him repeatedly. The view shifted to the ocean and showed Ian, with the other bikes in pursuit; jump onto a ramp and onto the beach. Men dressed in black were riding in a boat just off shore. They had guns aimed right at Ian.**

"Like uncle, like nephew." Chuckled Sabina while the other the students and staff were gaping, open mouthed, at the screen.

**The men on the boat began shooting as Ian and his pursuers rode through the sand and water. Then one man on the boat brought out a huge gun and took aim at Ian. He fired and sand exploded near Ian. One man fell off of his bike as they passed a punch and Judy show, "**_**whoopsy- daisy. That's the way to do it." **_**called the puppets as an elderly couple watched ignorantly.**

"_**Oh what a silly-"the**_** puppets were cut off as their stage was blown to smithereens by the men on the boat.**

"Oh, those poor puppets! Why, cruel world, why." Sobbed tom sarcastically. Alex almost smiled at tom's stupidity, almost.

**The bike chase ran through the streets of a small town with Ian still in the lead. He took shelter under an old boat and the motorcyclists peppered the boat's hull with bullets.**

Some of the teachers and girls gasped.

"_**I wish I knew a bit more about my uncle. Nut he's not a very easy man to pin down." Said **_**Alex's voice as the motorcyclists lifted up the boat to find Ian Rider missing. A silver BMW screeched out from under a tarp and drove away with Ian Rider buckling up inside.**

"Wait. Didn't the police say his uncle died because he didn't buckle up?" gossiped one girl to another.

"_**And that's about it. The end." Finished Alex as**_** the bell rang and the teacher thanked him.**

_**N**_**ow in the schoolyard Alex rode up to Sabina on his bike, "**_**hey Sabina."**_

"_**Alex."**_

"_**I was wondering, do want to do something this weekend?"**_

A few sarcastic remarks came from the school kids but the teachers silenced them, egar to continue watching the film.

"_**I can't, I have riding lessons and… I'm going out with my parents."**_

"Ha-ha, you just got dumped." Called a boy. Alex gave him a cold, empty stare and he quieted down as the film continued.

"_**It doesn't matter." Alex replied.**_

"_**Maybe next weekend?" **_**asked a hopeful Sabina as Alex turned to leave.**

"_**whatever." H**_**e replied as his mobile phone rang.**

"_**Hey Alex." **_**Greeted the voice of his uncle as he answered the phone.**

"_**Hey, are you coming home?"**_

"_**Yeah, I'm on my way now"**_

"_**How was the conference" **_**Alex asked as Ian glimpsed two bikes following his car. The same ones from before.**

"_**Uh it was fine." **_**He replied as he pressed a button near his stereo. "**_**You know how they are." **_**He continued as a panel popped up.**

"_**No I don't, you never tell me."**_

"What the heck?" Whispered some of the student's, now even more confused. The only people who weren't confused anymore were the three k-unit members.

"He was an MI6 wasn't he?" whispered snake. Alex nodded solemnly.

"_**Well there isn't much to tell. Wait a minute." **_**Ian pushed a button and something was sent spiraling toward the bikers. There was an explosion and the bikers were enveloped in it completely. Ian rider's face now looked relived.**

"**Hello**_**? Hello? Hello?" **_**asked Alex's voice on the other end of the phone.**

**There was a thud as a flaming wheel landed on the street and a smoking boot followed suit.**

"Oh my gosh!" squealed many of the girls and the boy just broke into excited chatter.

"Quite, all of you. We must continue watching if you want answers." Commanded Mrs. Jones. Immediately everyone was pencil straight and sitting quietly in their seats.

"_**What was that?"**_

"_**Uh, nothing! Alex look, I'm really sorry about last week. I know I said I'd be there, but this trip just came out of nowhere." **_**His uncle apologized.**

"_**As always."**_** Grumbled Alex.**

"_**yeah, look I'll be back in time for dinner, whatever it is that jack's cooked up for us and then we've got the whole weekend." **_**Ian assured.**

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Oh, come on. When did I ever let you down?"**_

"_**Do really want me to answer that?"**_

**Ian chuckled and replied**_**, "Yeah, I know.**_"

"_**I'll be there." **_**Confirmed Ian.**

"_**I'm glad you called." **_**Alex said**_**.**_

"_**Yeah me too**_**." Ian said softly as he turned up the music.**

"_**I'll see you later Alex."**_

"_**Bye."**_

"_**Bye."**_

**The music in Ian's car played as his speed along, but soon a helicopter whirred into view and hovered in sync with Ian's car. A red haired, Russian looking man dropped into the view if the passenger window. Ian noticed out of the corner of his eyes and the two held each other's gaze firmly as the speed along for a few moments and then the other man drew two identical guns and fired two identical bullets into Ian rider. Glass shattered as the scene changed to a view of London from the sky and music played while credits appeared on the screen.**

The girls in the group screamed in horror as they realized how Ian Rider had really died. The boys sat, shell shocked, as they gaped at the screen, stunned. Some of the teachers looked like they were about to hurl and others just stood, completely petrified. K-unit were staring at Alex as if they were finally beginning to understand him as Sabina and tom sat staring at the screen blankly as if not comprehending what had truly happened even though they had already know the truth behind Ian Rider's death. Only the MI6 agents sat calmly in their chairs, each coping in their own way.

The room was dead silent as Mrs. Jones paused the movie and said in a clear, calm voice, "we will be taking an intermission. Please use the restrooms, and in the classroom across the hall you will notice that refreshments and snacks have been provided." With that she slowly descended off the stage and out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love me, hate me, or not really care. I finally remembered to update. I've just got so much going on and updating my Fanfiction stories aren't on my priority list! But , here you go. Feel free to let me know what you think.\you know, most people probably skipped this A/N not really caring about any lame excuse I came up with./**

* * *

Chapter

The

Third

[Third person POV]

Shocked students and teachers flowed out into the halls, all chattering amongst themselves. Some moved to the refreshments while others went straight to the restrooms, where lines were already forming. Yet, some of the braver, or more curious, teachers and kids swarmed around Alex like bees.

"What the HECK happened to your uncle?"

"Was he _really _in a gang? Are you just following in his footsteps?"

And then there was Eagle. "Cu-Alex! Alex! Alex!"

Alex ignored to others and turned, questioningly, to Eagle.

"What, Eagle? What is so important?"

"Hmm, someone's crabby."

"Well what do you think? Basically my whole identity is being revealed to these people! Wouldn't you be… unhappy?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But still! You're like… like Superman! That's awesome! You know, because you protect the country and you have a secret identity. But… you don't wear spandex or a fancy outfit. But you know, I'm glad you don't because then I might be forced to act like I don't know you and-"Eagle rambled. He'd obviously had _something _to rile him up in the morning.

Snake appeared behind him and rolled his eyes. "Sorry Alex. Eagle he gets like this whenever he gets really excited."

"He wasn't like this when I was at training with guys." Alex trailed off.

"Well back then you weren't exactly our favorite person and when didn't know what the heck you were even doing there. Plus Wolf was really mad with you and when wolf makes an enemy he usually becomes an enemy to the whole team!" snake explained.

"Oh. So Eagle wasn't supposed to talk with me. None of you were?"

"Yeah. Partially because of Wolf but mostly we were under government orders!"

"Exactly. But… do you think that the whole part about training will be included in the film?"

"I think so. Mrs. Jones said everything in the video was legitimate. Usually I wouldn't just believe her right off the bat but this film seems true to me. "Alex replied.

They were about to continue their conversation, even though Eagle had wandered over to the refreshments table, when Mrs. Jones' voice came over the microphone.

"Would everyone please return to their seats? Please, yes thank you. You are welcome to carry your drinks and snacks with you as long as you properly dispose of your trash." She looked over to Smithers and the other technicians. "We will be continuing shortly."

Snake and Alex parted ways and filed into their seats. Alex struck up a small conversation with Tom and Sabina.

Everyone settled back into their seats ready excited to continue the interesting story on Alex Rider. Smithers stood again and began to work on the projector. The other technicians jumbled around to help out but Smithers shooed them away. In no time he had the film running. As he was lumbering back over to his chair he winked at Alex and smiled reassuringly.

_**{Movie dialogue}**_

**{Describing what is happening in the movie}**

{Real life}

**The screen had zoomed in on a blonde teen cycling on his bike past a cricket game and up to a very average looking flat. He threw open the door, tossed his keys into a dish and called out **_**"Jack? Jack?"**_

** As he glanced around cautiously the screen showed someone drawing a samurai blade.**

"What's going on?"

"Is he already into trouble?" murmured a few.

**Suddenly the squinting eyes of the American woman could be seen as she raised the blade up and sliced it down onto a vegetable yelling **_**"hah!"**_

"_**Oh, Jack."**_

"_**Good day at school?"**_** jack asked.**

"_**Why are we speaking Japanese?"**_** Alex asked as he opened the refrigerator.**

"_**We're having a special dinner. Sushi," **_**she answered, waving the sword slightly.**

The students giggled at Jack's unique personality. One of Alex's old friends said that'd he's always liked the quirky American.

**A prepared puffer fish was set on the traditional Japanese table and jack, in her robe, bowed to Alex and her to her.**

"_**Arigato." **_**She began. **_**"Let's begin."**_

**The both began to eat as jack began to recount her day.**

"_**I met the most amazing guy at the fish market today. You know what the problem with this country is though? Every good looking guy is either gay or married." **_**Alex frowned and looked away absently.**

Most of the teachers and some female students bobbed their heads sadly in agreement.

"_**Except for you but you're too young."**_** She shrugged and Alex cleared his throat.**

"_**Will you please eat something?" **_**she gestured to the food. **_**"He's coming. He's just stuck in traffic."**_

Tom frowned and looked around to see that many of the students in his class looked at least a little sorry for Alex, some more so than others.

Alex didn't shift or move; he only ignored everyone else around him. Even eagle who was looking at him like he was a circus exhibit.

"_**He'd have rung. He's probably gone to office to put in a report and the next thing we know, he's on his way to Hong Kong."**_** He countered dejectedly. **_**"Let me down again."**_

"_**You know his work means a lot to him," **_**Jack tried to reason.**

"_**Yeah, it means a lot."**_** He frowned.**

**Jack smiled as she stabbed her food, **_**"all the more for us!"**_

**The doorbell dinged and Jack yelled triumphantly, **_**"what'd I tell ya? Who's a genius?"**_

**Alex hopped up and bounded over to the door, smiling. His face hardened as he was bathed in the flashing blue and red lights of a bobby's car. Seemingly in a daze her went over and opened the door.**

"I'm so sorry Alex," one girl actually piped up. Others nodded their heads in consent. Although Alex was actually a little surprised he only nodded his head in thanks and turned back to the film.

* * *

**oh. my. gosh.**

**this is Really short. i'm embarrassed but it's like 1 in the morning and i have no energy left to write. i think the computer is buring through my eyeballs anf...ughhh my head is still throbbing! i got my head slammed in a door and it feels like my brain is on fire.**


End file.
